Every Time A Bell Rings: Meg Gets Her Wings
by Evangeline Lajeunesse
Summary: What if Meg hadn't died in "Goodbye Stranger"? What would happen, and most importantly, would she get her unicorn?
1. Chapter 1

"I swear to god, Sam. If you are coming back to see me with your weak attempts at nursing you can just screw off."

She hadn't been in her current state for very long, she had been dead very briefly, Crowley sticking that demon knife in her gut had not been a pleasant experience. However, in the moment of her 'passing' if you could call it that, she had cried out to Castiel. Although he was on his mission to take the tablet somewhere safe, without angelic interference, so he could not come to help her. He knew that he could not heal her, that her soul would shrink away from his grace, not even he could save her. So Cas did what angels always did in times of crisis, he prayed to his father. However, unlike his previous experience, his father responded, claiming Meg's soul as one of his own, purifying her, and placing her back into the vessel that she had occupied for so long, pulling the soul of the girl out of it. She was fine with it, the simple actress had become so used to Meg, and she had never even expected to go to heaven, such bad things had been done on her part to get to LA in the first place. But God did what the angels always insisted that he did, he forgave. He forgave the girl, and he forgave Meg, for he had seen a change in her so drastic that it even fought against her demonic power. He chocked her full of grace and made her an angel, he told her she would be a guardian, but not over humans (although keep an eye on the Winchesters, will you?) over Castiel. To ensure that he not get overwhelmed with this tablet, and to keep him safe, (Castiel had always been one of his favorites after all) he would need the help. She never questioned him, even as the warm flow of grace came through her body, adjoining itself to her soul, changing to reflect her true angelic form, an extension of her soul. Black feathers trimmed with silver made up her wings, much like Castiel's in their size and color, but somehow different. 'You are a seraph now, and you shall do me proud'

However, being so suddenly full of angel mojo gave her a celestial head cold, Castiel assured her that this was normal, that her vessel just had to accustom itself to the grace that was pouring out of every inch of it.

When Castiel had first seen her…well that had been interesting

Well aware that she would be unable to find him, even with her new celestial powers, if he did not want to be found, she returned to the Winchesters. Well, returned might not be the best word, she popped into the motel where they were staying, out of thin air, testing out her new wings.

At the sound of flapping angel wings both brothers pulled out weapons, and turned towards the source. Meg smirked, "Well you two certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome." She said sarcastically. Sam immediately dropped his knife to the ground, ignoring his brother's warning cries of 'Sammy' he rushed towards her, and just as she braced herself for a blow his arms wrapped around her, his face burying itself in her hair, almost of its own accord. She tentatively ran a hand over his back, "Sam?" she questioned, his tears hit her hair, sliding down and hitting the floor. He clutched her closer at the sound of her voice. "I thought you were dead. Crowley killed you. All my fault. I was supposed to protect you." She pulled away from him, her hand going up to cup his cheek, brushing away tears on his cheekbone, her hand lingering on his face, "Sam, listen to me. Look at me." Her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her level, his hazel eyes meeting her dark ones, "Nothing is your fault, okay moose. I chose to stay behind, I chose to save you."

Sam gave her a watery smile and nodded, his puppy dog eyes making an appearance. He released her and stepped back and she smiled at him, a full, uninhibited smile, something that her demon side had felt was personal, not worthy to be bestowed on such righteous souls. She looked over to dean, and could see it even more clearly in him, his soul, it was beautiful. Perfect and unblemished in every way, a pure shining gold, Meg had never seen anything more gorgeous."Dean" she said smiling, he nodded her way and returned her greeting, "Meg" he awkwardly swiped a hand across the back of his neck, "So...um…you really saved our asses back there. Sorry I doubted you." She smiled "Everything is forgiven Dean. Deal?" She put out her hand to him and he gave her the half smile that only he could pull off, "nodding as he took her hand "Deal." And with that he pulled her close for a hug, his arms closing around her small frame. "Meg?" he whispered in her ear, she looked up at him, "Yeah?" Dean took a deep breath, "Thank you, for keeping my brother safe. For protecting Sam." She nodded, "What are friends for Dean?" he shook his head, gesturing Sam over, so that her hug became more of a group hug, Meg squashed between the two boys, and for the first time finding she really didn't mind. "Not friends, Meg" she pulled back, hurt by his sudden turn of phrase, but was shocked when he simply pulled her back into his and Sam's embrace, "Not friends, family." Meg was taken aback, he heart beating hard, she looked up at them to find both Winchesters smiling. Well, Sam more than Dean, the latter very rarely smiled as brightly as his younger brother, but both looked happy, nonetheless.

"You've died for us, proved your loyalty ten times over; I think it's only fair." She smiled, seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and nodded, "Thank you.", they all broke apart, and Sam had his serious face back on, "Speaking of fair, you want to tell us why you came in here with the sound of angel wings? Because that's not normal, I'm not judging, but it's not normal." She rolled her eyes, and reiterated the story of what had happened, when she finished both brothers had their mouths hanging open, she saw a cut on Sam's cheek, "Sam? Did you get hit by one of the demons?" Sam startled into focus, "Oh it's nothing" Meg put her hand up to his cheek and ran her fingertips over his cheekbone, allowing her grace to seep into his skin, Sam gasped but then visibly relaxed as she healed not only the cuts on his face but also the four bruised ribs that he had gained in the fight. She cut off her grace from him, but left her hand on his cheek. "Better?" Sam smiled at her, his hand coming up to meet hers, nodding, "Much, thank you." Both the boys nodded, turning again and reaching for their weapons when they heard the flapping of angel wings again. "Dean, I want to apolo-" Castiel sucked in a shocked breath, his eyes fixed on Meg between the two boys, Sam's arm in front of her, pushing her slightly behind him, Dean edged slightly in front of Sam. "You" he said, his voice filled with awe, "Your grace. It's…breathtaking." Castiel moved towards her, his eyes focused only on her, however they snapped back to his present time when he ran directly into Dean. Bouncing off Dean's chest Castiel frowned. "Dean, why are you blocking Meg from me?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Other than your beating me senseless about an hour ago? How do I know you won't do the same to her?" Castiel rolled his eyes, his voice lowering, attempting to find a register that Meg could not hear. "I would not lay a violent finger on her and you know it. I was possessed…in a way, and in my defense I did heal you." Dean did not move, "Castiel" Cas nudged him to the side, but Dean held his ground. "What about Naomi, Cas? Is she going to hurt anyone else?"

Suddenly Dean heard an outraged voice from behind him, "What do you mean…anyone else?" Meg's voice rang through the room and Castiel shifted uncomfortably. Dean half turned to look at her, keeping Cas in his peripheral vision, the unspoken mistrust hurt Castiel, but he could hardly blame Dean. "It's nothing, Meg. Sammy, you two should go in the other room." Sam's brow wrinkled, "Dean, we're in a motel. There is no other room." Dean clinched his teeth, "Then go outside." Sam cast a look at Meg and she shook her head. "I don't think so Dean. What happened? Is this why you're chocked full of grace? Who had to heal you?" Dean cleared his throat, "Castiel healed me. He was being controlled by a woman named Naomi. An angel. But he's fine now, the connection is broken. He's fine now." Castiel's eyes met with hers, and the earnest regret in them was something that she had felt often. She stepped out from behind Sam, who caught her wrist, "You don't have to." He said quietly, she looked into his eyes, "I know Sam." He nodded and let her go, she moved towards Castiel, his blue eyes holding her captive. But what shocked her most was that as she approached him he strode to her, with the confidence that he usually saved for fighting demons and hunting. This Castiel was comfortable in his own skin, healed.

His arms came around her and he pressed his lips to hers, crushing her to his body. "Meg" he whispered against her lips. She smiled, looking up into his blue, blue eyes. His hand stroked her cheek, skimming down to her hip and resting there. "Your grace." He breathed, "You have the most beautiful grace I have ever seen." He said, his wings snapping out behind him, hers unfurling in response, and curling in towards his almost immediately, a sign of submission that, although she did not fully understand, acted as an aphrodisiac for Castiel, he pulled her in closer, skimming his nose along her neck, considering claiming her as his own. He looked into her eyes, "We will finish this at a later time." He pulled away, looking into her eyes, gently cupping her face for a moment before he responded. "I'll be looking forward to it, Clarence." With a soft smile he disappeared in a flap of wings and a gust of wind.

She turned to Sam and Dean, their confused faces looking to her. "Damn." Dean said, Sam nodded, "Yep, pretty much." They all broke into laughter all sitting together in the middle of the hotel room. "So…sleeping arrangements?" Dean cocked his head, "I thought angels didn't sleep?" he questioned, she shrugged, "My grace is becoming used to my vessel. I am experiencing fatigue. "Sam nodded, "Cas said he went through the same thing when he briefly changed vessels." Dean nodded, "Well alright, one of us can sleep with her I suppose, if that doesn't bother anybody." Sam and Meg shook their heads, "No big deal" Meg said as Sam shrugged. "I would suggest Sam, he generally thrashes less. Not quite as many nightmares. "Meg looked at Dean, concerned, "I'm sorry." She said, looking at him. He smiled, "Comes with the job description." She turned to Sam, "You okay with that?" Sam nodded, "Its okay. I don't mind." Both of the boys changed, and Sam dug a pair of girls shorts out of his bag and handed them to her along with a small t shirt. "Why do you have-"Sam put a gentle hand on her arm, prompting her to look at him, "We don't ask, he doesn't tell, and I wash everything in about a million chemicals. So it'll be fine, I promise." She laughed and took the clothes from Dean, going into the bathroom to change, taking to time to wash the blood off of her. When she came out Dean was already asleep, and Sam was waiting for her, "I didn't know if you cared which side you were on. Some people prefer to sleep on a particular side." She smiled, "Whichever you prefer, you can sleep on Sammy."

Sam smiled brightly at her use of his nickname, and placed himself on the side closest to Dean, which would place her behind his back, and him facing the door, behind dean's bed of course, Dean had always taken the bed closest to the door. She curled up behind Sam, moving close to his warmth, he turned to her after turning out the light. "Cold?" he asked quietly, she shrugged, but he could feel her shiver, he pulled an extra blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her before pulling her into his arms, her back against his chest. She relaxed against him, relishing in the warmth that he so freely gave her. She gave into her fatigue shortly after, the safety of Sam and Dean surrounding her, knowing that she could trust them, the feeling was foreign to her. But nice, she decided, as she drifted into unconsciousness. About halfway through the night she woke up to the sound of fluttering wings, her eyes blinked sleepily open, only to see Sam's back as he turned, in his sleep, keeping an arm over her, blocking her with as much of his body as possible, so that his back was to the noise, and she was between him and dean, although Dean was in the next bed.

"Meg." The low rumble of Castiel's voice carried to her, "Can we speak?" she yawned, "I don't know feathers, I'm pretty comfortable right here." Castiel's eyes turned dark, as he looked at her, "Please." He gritted out between his teeth. She saw the angel's seriousness, and began to get up, Sam's grip tightened on her waist, pulling her flush against him. Castiel growled, and Meg rolled her eyes, "I'm working on it fluffers." Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Sammy" she placed her hand on his bare chest, her hand griping his warm shoulder, he groaned and pulled her closer, "Stop" he said pushing his face into her neck. Castiel's eyes were such dark blue now that they might as well have been black. "This is ridiculous. Samuel. Let go of Meg. Now." Sam's eyes cracked open, "No Cas, get your own." She laughed at his half asleep comment, but pulled far enough away from him to wiggle out of his arms. Sam immediately sat up, "Meg." He said, panicked, she placed her hand gently on his brow, "I'll be right back Sam, I just have to talk to Cas." Sam sighed and nodded, leaning back against the headboard. Meg and Cas exited the room to go outside.

Once they made it outside the room, Meg was promptly pushed up against the wall. "Well, well, look who's gotten all brazen." She teased him; Castiel quieted her with a kiss, passionate and desperate, as if he had waited years for this. "Clarence? Cas? Castiel?" his eyes snapped up to hers at the mention of his full name, his true name. "What?" he asked, a little bit too impatient for his usual angelic goodness. She cocked an eyebrow, "What's wrong Castiel?" Cas growled as he once again moved his lips to her throat, "I almost lost you Meg, you died. I felt it. I prayed for you to be made whole again, apparently my prayer was answered. I'm a bit miffed that no one informed me, but I digress." She giggled at his statement and nodded, "So that explains the desperation, but where is this anger coming from?" As she said this the wind shifted, blowing her scent back to Castiel, he growled, she smelled like Meg, her grace giving everything it touched the soothing scent of apples with notes of peanut butter, much as his grace gave everything the scent of rain. But it was polluted somehow, diluted, with the scent of the Winchesters. She smelled of Sam, leather and parchment and ink, and Dean, whiskey and motor oil, and the unmistakable scent of a righteous soul, slightly stronger in Dean than it was in Sam, it provided an entire note of scent, as opposed to the slight undertone it carried in Sam, its scent intoxicating to angels and demons alike. And Meg was absolutely covered in it; she might as well have been bathing in it. That did not please Castiel at all. To have the woman he loved covered in the scent of another man, even if it was one that he loved as much as the Winchesters.

"I cannot speak of it now, Meg. I love you, but before I propose the idea of us being mates, I must speak to Metatron and ensure that this union is acceptable. I sincerely hope that it is." She really had almost no clue what he was talking about, angel red tape and all. But she understood some of the words that escaped him, union, mating. So she just smiled at him, "I do too, Clarence. I do too." With that Castiel disappeared and Meg returned to the motel room, only to find Sam still waiting, his head barely staying up. "Sammy?" she said quietly, her voice pitched at a whisper so as not to wake Dean, which seemed to be a futile endeavor because he turned to face her, his green eyes open, but pretty much anything but alert. "Where did you go?" he asked, his voice shifting from worried to panicked. "Do I need to go kick someone's ass? Because I will." Meg laughed, "No, it was just Castiel." Sam's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close, settling her against his chest between him and Dean, placing her in between the two of them, the safest place in the room. Dean snorted, "What did Lord Fluffy Feather want? And why could it not wait until a decent time of the goddamn morning?" Meg flinched, but wouldn't say anything. Sam caught her gaze, she shook her head, as they had a silent conversation, _You should tell him. _Meg rolled her eyes, _not_ _a chance, princess._ Sam growled, "Dean you might want to watch it with the blasphemy, we have an angel in our midst now. It hurts her Dean." Dean nodded, "Alright princess, I won't take the lords name in vain. Happy?" she smiled at him, kissing Sam on the cheek and prancing over to kiss Dean as well. Sam pulled her in close once again, kissing her forehead before burying his face once again in the curve of her neck. And so they slept, side by side, more soundly than ever before.

The next morning Cas had come by, only to find Meg sitting on a motel bed, across from Dean, both cross legged, her hands resting on top of his, their eyes closed. Castiel appeared and neither seemed to give notice that he was there. He felt the current of grace in the air, unmistakably Meg's and walking closer to them, he could see Meg's grace funneling into Dean. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder, Sam's voice spoke from a table in the dark room. "She's helping him with his nightmares, working through issues, trying to help him in any way that she can." Castiel nodded and sat across from Sam at the table. "So, are you and Meg a thing or not?" Sam asked hesitantly, Castiel looked up at him with a dark glare. "Why do you need to know?" he growled out, Sam's head tilted, his eyes almost seeming to glimmer with a challenge. "Maybe if you aren't going to be a thing then I can try. Or even Dean, he's taken a liking to her, you know, has a liking for you too." Castiel's head cocked to the side, "What do you mean? Dean has taken a liking? To me?"

* * *

There needs to be a vote here, should Meg end up with the sweet Sam, or the loving Castiel, Or maybe the underdog Dean? Cast your votes via the comments, We shall see who the winner is.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg was deep in Dean's subconscious, all of her focus on Dean. She had warned Sam that it would be like this, which was why Sam was watching over them, guarding them until both resurfaced. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, waiting for Dean to surface within his own memory. "Meg" she heard his voice behind her, she turned and faced him, her eyes focusing on his, green clashing with brown. "Alright Dean. We're going to walk through your fears, and help you not to have nightmares." Dean smirked, although she could see the fear in his eyes. "Let's go for it, Princess." A door appeared in front of them, "Alright, what's behind door number one?" Meg walked through, only to come face to face with a beaten and bloody Sam, Cas and Her, surprisingly. She whipped around to face him, "Me, Dean?" Dean smiled at her, pulling her close and smiling, burying his face in her blonde hair. "Yeah, princess, you." She smiled and they enjoyed a moment of silence before Meg pulled away. She waved her hand and he could see her grace shoot out of her hand in a golden ribbon, scenting the air with peanut butter and apple. "If we follow this trail it will lead us to the most damaged part of your phyche, I will try to heal the damage, but only you can fix it completely, you have to accept that. Now do you want to move on, or do you want to stop now and pick it up later? It won't affect the progress we've made, and if we move on it will be extremely dangerous for both of us when we wake. But if you wish to we can-" Dean cut her off in her explanation. "Actually, I would really like to stop for the day if we can. I'm exhausted, and the fears around us are sapping my strength, and yours too, I can tell." Meg nodded, "Alright, grab my hand." Dean grabbed her hand and felt a pull, and then suddenly he was back in the hotel room, and the first thing he felt was Meg's small form slump against him, "Meg!" he shouted, shaking her shoulder, Castiel was at his side in a moment, "Dean. Dean. DEAN!"

He pulled Dean away from Meg and held him back from her, "Meg has expended an extensive amount of grace helping you to become less damaged, and she is exhausted. She just needs rest Dean, She'll be fine." Sam was hovering over her, checking her vitals, his large shoulders blocking her from Castiel's view, which made Cas nervous and twitchy. "Sam, I said she'd be FINE." Sam whipped around to look at him, his eyes burning with anger as he took a protective stance in front of Meg, her whole body blocked by his large frame. "I HEARD you Cas! But she hasn't been an angel for as long as you and I want to be sure she's alright. So BACK OFF." Castiel growled at him, "Watch yourself, boy. You're walking a thin line." Dean, sensing the tension in the room tried to grab Cas' attention, "Hey Cas, why don't you come out to the bar with me, Sam can stay and guard Meg." Cas' blue eyes narrowed, "I am perfectly capable of protecting Meg myself Dean. Samuel can go with you."

**This is where the story is going to start branching off, depending on which ending you want, All chapters from here on out will be labeled with each character (ie. Chapter 3 SAM, Chapter 3 CASTIEL, chapter 3 DEAN)**


	3. Chapter 3: SAM

Sam's eyes flashed to Dean, his expression pleading, and Dean grabbed Cas' hand, Cas, shocked turned and locked eyes with Dean, "I want you to go with me Castiel." Dean whispered, gazing up into Cas' eyes, "Very well." Cas replied, half smiling at him. As they left Sam received a text from Dean, 'You so owe me.' Sam rolled his eyes and texted Dean back, 'Whatever, I got you alone with Cas, you owe ME.' And with that, Sam turned off his phone and fell onto the bed opposite Meg's his arm flopping over the side, the last thing he registered was her hand falling against his own before he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Meg awoke a few hours later, Dean somehow still had Cas out at the bar and it was just her and Sam in the room. She blushed as she noticed Sam's hand gripping hers, she got up quietly from the bed that Dean had left her in after their soul searching session. She smiled softly down at Sam and ran her hand through his hair, stroking his face as he awoke. Sam blearily blinked his eyes as he looked up at her, "Hey Sammy." She said quietly, squeezing his hand, he smiled at her and let his eyes fall closed again as she continued to stroke his hair. "Thank you, Meg." He said, his voice hushed, she smiled down at him. "For what, Sam?" she asked, pausing in her ministrations. He placed his hand over hers and let his face fall against their combined hands.

"For letting me relax, be myself, helping me let go of the world for awhile. Whenever I'm with Dean I want to be better than I am, because he's the righteous man and I'm just the boy with the demon blood-" Meg cut him off midway through his rant, "Samuel! I never want to hear you say that! Ever. You are perfect Sam. You're blood is something that you cannot change, but it is not what defines you. Sammy, you fight against the nature that hell tried to force on you every day. Dean was born with a righteous soul, but you Samuel Winchester, you earned one. You are one of the best of all of creation, and never let anyone tell you any different. No one controls you Sam, not Dean, not Lilith, not Lucifer or God or Castiel. You control you, and you are the reason that you are good. You work so hard, so hard, you are an angel. Hell, when I was a demon I wanted to be as far away from you as I could get, because you had worked so hard to pull away from us, from the demons, I thought you deserved a break. Also, you're soul bothered me, it was too…bright, far too bright for someone with demon blood, someone who had spent so long consuming it. I could tell you had done real, substantial good in your life, Winchester, and all of us respect that, even the angels, even the demons," she paused as she wiped a tear running down his cheek away, "Even Dean."

Sam let out a strangled laugh as she finished speaking, tears running down his face as he cupped her cheek and smiled down at her, "Thank you." Sam whispered, Meg smiled up at him, "Anything you need Sam, I'm always going to be here." Sam bit his lip and looked down at her, clearing his throat, "I need you." She tilted her head and looked at him confused, "What do you mean Sam?" Sam moved his hand down to her waist and pulling her close to him, "I need you, Meg. I love you. I want you. Please, would you consider being mine? Is there a piece of your heart that I can lay claim to? That could be mine? I promise I would treat it with the upmost care, protect it from breaking, from hurting. I love you, can you say the same for me?" Meg tried to blink away the tears that formed in her eyes at Sam's confession. "Oh Sam. I want to. I love you. But, I'm a new angel, I don't know the rules, Cas got sent away for this, and if not being with you is the only way to be WITH you, I'll take it. Just give me a couple of days to go to Cas and ask him how this works."

Sam nodded and stepped away from her, his eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped, "Hey," Meg moved towards him, her hand outstretched to hold his face, he flinched away from her touch and refused to look at her. "Sam!" she said quietly, tears in her eyes, he turned towards her again, his eyes snapping up to hers. "I love you. Just you. This isn't a rejection, although you look like that's what you were expecting. Sam, nothing will ever make me leave your side, alright? I'll always be next to you, as a friend and, if all goes well, as a lover. I want that Sam! I want you!" Sam smiled at her again, his posture straightening, showing confidence once again. "I just thought that with Dean and Cas, you might want…I don't know, someone not partially demonic, I'm just never good enough... plus my girlfriends do have an uncanny proclivity of…well…dying." Meg laughed and pulled Sam close to her, tugging him down to her level so she could kiss his forehead. "You are good enough Sam. I love you. And in a few days, good news will come and we will be together. Forever. I promise." Sam pulled her close, resting his cheek on her hair as Dean and Cas stumbled in from the bar. Well…Dean stumbled, Castiel didn't even seem slightly inebriated, his sharp blue eyes focused on them, narrowing into a glare when he noticed Meg's hand on the back of Sam's neck, and Sam's hand on Meg's waist.


End file.
